Focus - Book 1
by xXRukuXx
Summary: Levi known to be a photographer who seeks for help and is in need for a model. Eren is just a normal waiter at a cafe with no talent and skills. When both meeting each other at a cafe an unexpected request has been requested, "Become my model and I'll make you famous." Levi gave a smirk to Eren.
1. Target

**Focus**

xXRukuXx

Lexi x Eren Pairing

**Chapter 1:** Target

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story was posted on another site however I thought I will post it on this website too since it has been awhile I've visited this page. I was inspired by other fanfiction stories of these two and decided to make one of my own.

* * *

"Levi, if you cannot find any model for the next debut by next week... You are totally going to be screwed and I mean it." Petra lectured the five foot and three inches photographer whose name is, "Levi".

"Well... If you could at least give a helping hand then that will be great too." Levi muttered.

"Hmm... What were you saying?" Petra completely ignored him and just gave him a smile as her response.

Levi let out a huge sigh, "Nevermind about it and do not worry... I will find a model, soon." He grabbed his trusty Nikon D3100 camera and started to head out.

"Not soon... now and also good luck! Petra yelled out just in time before the door closed on her. She lets out a huge sigh in relief, "I know you'll do just fine."

"Ah, that Petra always think there would be some kind miracle... yeah right." Levi looked around and observed each and every person carefully at the park.

He observed a little kid that was playing with dirt and was unsupervised. It was really disgusting for him to look at her. He switched his view to another person and gave his critique of each person, too old, looks scrawny, pathetic, and no. It was not working out for him. He walked around to find a spot where he could sit and chose the brown bench near the wonderful wishing fountain.

As time was ticking... He began to be completely bored. He began to fondle with his camera looking at the old photos that he took a couple months ago. "Hmm... Maybe I should have just ask the old models to model again, but that's boring." He kept browsing his photos and thought it was very useless. He brought his head down and began to think for all the possible choices he can choose. "Or... Maybe I should just go to the cafe."

Levi had decided to go to the cafe. While heading to the cafe he would always stop to take pictures that were an inspiration to him. When he finally had reached the cafe he took a few steps in and smelled the strong sense of coffee. He was going to head to his favorite spot, but it was occupied by a young man.

Levi had bit his lips due to irritation. That guy took his favorite seat and it was disgusting just to think about it because it's occupied by that guy's butt. Who knows where that butt comes from. He thought of something where he could just sit in front of him and be so casual, "Hey, I'm just going to sit here because you just took my favorite seat and contaminating with-" Yeah, that is totally not going to happen.

He then noticed that he was awkwardly standing right where the entrance door is just because of being annoyed by a guy taking his favorite seat. He decided to go ahead and walked towards to the table across his favorite spot and sat down like nothing happened.

"Hello and thank you for choosing our cafe. I'll leave the menu with you and just let me or any of the other waiters know if you need anything." A waitress welcomed him and laid out the menu in front of him.

"Thank you and I appreciate it," He smiled at the waitress.

Taking the menu in front of him all he wanted was a cup of coffee and a strawberry shortcake. Just thinking about it made it him hungry very quickly. He called out for a waiter and placed his order. While waiting for his order he began to play with this camera again. He looked through his viewfinder and found out that the guy in his seat was now gone.

"Here's your order, sir." A nice gentle voice had startled him, as he took his eyes off the viewfinder only finding to seek the guy who once sat in his favorite spot. "Right your cup of coffee and strawberry shortcake." The waiter had let out a carefree smile that it had pierced right through his heart.

Brown messy hair, teal green eyes, nice skin tone color, nice body structure, and a nice smile that is fit for a model. "Well I see that you're a fond of cameras." The waiter interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Ah, yeah... I do and thank you for bringing what I've ordered... uh-"

"Eren... My name is Eren Jaegar." The waiter had introduced himself, "Also you're very welcome."

"Right... I'm Levi by the way." Levi introduced himself to Eren.

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. Uh, I got to get back working now if you don't mind." Eren laughed nervously.

Levi abruptly stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Eren was startled by it and looked at him weirdly. Levi had let go of Eren's wrist and apologized about it. Though Levi did something that made Eren in utter shock.

He had grabbed a piece of Eren's hair and caressed Eren's cheek, as he let out a gentle smile, "Hey Jaegar do you want to become a famous?

"F-Famous... What do you mean by famous?"

"You know getting known-"

"I know but what I mean is that why and what..." Eren interrupted him.

"Become my model and I'll make you famous. A famous guy that every person will be a fond of and every girl out there will fall heels over you." Levi suggested.

Eren gulped and shrugged, "You're talking nonsense... asking a stranger with no talents and skills."

"I'll make you earn those talents and skills." Levi gave a comeback.

"No one would ever look at your because of me." Eren had fought back.

Levi had let out a chuckle, "Once I find a target I will never let him or her go. Besides you have the looks of a model, beautiful eyes, nice body structure, and a wonderful smile. In total... very attractive."

"Very attractive," It made Eren blushed so badly even though it was said by a guy. He was called, "Cute" before, but not certainly attractive... not even once in his life.

"So strawberry what do you think about it?" Levi asked him, as he sipped his cup of coffee.

Eren thinking about it and hearing his manager calling for him he finally gave an answer, "I'll think about it." Levi smiled at his response and handed a business card to him.

"Call me once you decided, strawberry." Levi teased the poor waiter, as Eren kindly took the card from him.

"I will and don't call me that... it's very embarrassing!" He blushed and stormed off. Levi took his cup of coffee to take a sip again, as he gave a soft mutter "cute".

With that said he grabbed his cellphone and called Petra.

"Hello?" Petra picked up the phone and responded.

"Hey, Petra guess what?" Levi asked her.

"Oh... no... I actually don't want to take a guess, but did you break your camera again?"

"No... I found myself a model though." He responded.

"Eh, are you kidding me?" Petra on the other hand was utterly shocked. She didn't expect Levi to to find a model that quick.

"Well.. He's not exactly my model yet. He said he'll give it a thought."

"That answer had brought down Petra's hope, "I am one hundred percent sure he will turn it down."

Levi smirked at that responds, "Sit your butt down and just watch he'll totally accept it."

"Alright, whatever you stay, Levi. I wouldn't be surprised if he rejects it." Petra rolled her eyes.

"Shall we have a bet then?" Levi suggested.

"Alright, it's a deal."

**[End of Chapter 1]**


	2. Eren Jaeger

**Focus**

Levi x Eren Pairing

xXRukuXx

**Chapter 2:** Eren Jaegar

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To: ****Eriko Luna** \- Why thank you so much! ~ Don't worry, the updates won't be long as you expect it to be! Most of the chapters are already written out.

I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter and make sure to grab those popcorn's!

* * *

**Eren's POV**

"Eren, do you mind if you bring these to table six over there?" One of my co-workers ordered me around. I smiled at her in reply and took the cup of coffee and the strawberry shortcake to table 6.

The customer who was at table 6 had an elegant face suited as an actor. I wonder if he some type of celebrity… What am I thinking? "Here's your order, sir." I watched him flinched in sight and removed his sight from the viewfinder of his camera. "Right… your cup of coffee and strawberry shortcake." I smiled at him. Always have to let out a smile.

He kept staring at me and I felt very uncomfortable with those eyes staring right at me. It's like I am his prey or something. "Well I see that you're a fond of cameras." I decided to interrupt this weird atmosphere of silence and staring.

"Ah, yeah… I do and thank you for bringing what I've ordered… uh-"

"Eren… My name is Eren Jaeger." I've introduced myself to him, "Also you're very welcome." Why is his voice so soothing? It made me forget to say my manners!

"Right… I'm Levi by the way." He introduced himself. I tried not to laugh at the name, "Levi" due to the fact it was a brand of jeans.

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. Uh, I got to get back working now if you don't mind." I laughed nervously. This is seriously awkward I never ever had an awkward conversation like this before. I did a slight bow and made my way to the kitchen, but before anything else could happen I felt a hand on my wrist from going to my destination. I glanced seeing that he stopped me and looked at him weirdly that it made him let go of my wrist, and he started to apologize about it.

I was planning to say that it was fine, but a sudden movement made me in utter shock. He grabbed a piece of my hair and his soft fingers caressed my cheek. A gentle smile that was soothing like a river had shown by this man, "Hey, Jaegar do you want to become famous?

I had to process what he was asking, "F-Famous… What do you mean by famous?"

"You know getting known-"

"I know but what I mean is that… why and what?" I interrupted him.

"Become my model and I'll make you famous. A famous guy that every person will be a fond of and every girl out there will fall heels over you." He explained.

I gulped and let out a shrug, "You're just talking non-sense… asking a stranger with no talents and skills."

"I'll make you earn those talents and skills." He gave his comeback. I tried to think of something to at least let him step back.

"No one would ever look at your work because of me." I fought back.

He let out a chuckle, "Once I find a target I will never let him or her go. Besides you have the looks of a model, beautiful eyes, nice body structure, and a wonderful smile. Total up everything… very attractive."

"Very attractive…" I said softly. No one has ever told me that and I am being told by someone who looks more attractive than me? What is going on today?!

"So… Strawberry what do you think about it?" He just had to ruin my trail of thoughts. I watched him sip his cup of coffee and looked at him.

"I'll think about it." I gave my final response. He smiled as his response back to my thinking about it and gave me his business card, as I kindly accepted it from his hands. Levi Ackerman… A professional photographer, so he's a photographer?

"Call me once you decided strawberry." He teased me, as I heard my manager calling for me.

"I will and don't call me that… it's very embarrassing!" I blushed at the thought of being called, "Strawberry," Who calls a guy that? I stormed off letting him enjoy his coffee and cake, as I apologized to my manager for taking quite a while to respond.

"What are you looking at?"

I looked at one of my best friend, Armin. He had been my friend ever since well pretty much we knew each other; childhood friends.

"Just someone's business card…" I told him.

"Business card… I didn't know you work in a business industry."

"I particularly don't… Someone just wants me to be their model for something." I explained to him.

He clapped his hand together, "That's pretty awesome! Hey, you'll be getting all the girls and-"

"You sound way too excited more than I am, Armin." I rolled my eyes at him and slipped the card in my pocket.

"Oh come on, Eren! I mean imagine it… you won't have to work in the café anymore and you'll be making double the money! You'll be paying off your loan so easily!"

He did have a point… I did have money problems and that's what made me work at the café, but I really liked working at the café. I am not sure what I really like about working there… It's just really peaceful. "Well you do have a point…"

"See… I always do have a point on a lot of things!" Armin exclaimed.

"I am just agreeing to whatever you are saying because I have no clue what to do. I mean who just goes up to a random stranger and be like hey you want be my model?" I recited from how he asked me.

Armin laughed at that idea, "Well probably he was desperate on finding a model?"

I thought about his statement… maybe that's the reason why. Probably Levi was making things up about me being attractive. Why, do I care if I am attractive or not? I am not even a girl!

"By the way who is this photographer that wants you to model for him?" Armin asked.

"Ah, his name was Levi Ackerman." I had to think about it for a moment.

"Wait… did you just say Levi Ackerman?"

I looked at Armin, "Yeah… I just said Levi Ackerman is there a problem-"

"No, there's no problem. Well, that might be a problem because you don't know how popular his works are, man!" Armin interrupted me. I looked at Armin with a dumbfounded look, "Look I'll e-mail you some of his works to check it out once we get home, okay?"

I nodded with satisfaction and once we reached our last stop we took our separated paths. I live in an old apartment but everything still works well and it's still convenient. I unlocked the door and made my way to my bedroom ignoring the creaking sounds of the wooden floors. Putting my bag down I've already heard a notification from my computer. It must have been Armin already… Assuming he must be really a fan of this Levi guy. How popular is he anyways?

Going to my desk I sat down and clicked message that Armin sent me. There was link that made me think I need to click on it, so I did. It leads me to a new tab which was a website of Levi's portfolio. Just scheming through each photos it made me realize that he puts in a lot of effort to have meaning in each of his picture. It's really amazing how he can have the model do something to be something that symbolizes something. No wonder why Armin was all so fan-girling about him.

I took the card out of my pocket and grabbed my cellphone. If I decided to accept it there's no turning back, but if I reject the offer I still will have to work at the café and stick up with my loans. Modeling… is not really my thing and I really don't have any thoughts about it. What's so hard about posing right?

Letting out a deep breath, I've dialed the number from the card onto my cellphone and tapped on call. I placed my phone next to my ear waiting for him to pick up. Even though a few seconds past it made me have second thoughts. Maybe, he was just joking with me right he was-, "Hello?" I needed to catch my breath there for a moment.

"Uh, hey… It's Eren." I greeted him.

"Oh, the waiter… what's your name again, right. Hey if it isn't strawberry!"

"Didn't I say not to call me strawberry?!" I tried to keep my anger down.

He lets out a small chuckle, "So what's with you calling me?"

What's with me calling you? Oh, not to have a conversation with you alright. "About modeling of course…"

_"Shut up!"_

"What excuse-"

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you. It's just that this brat keeps bugging me. Right, about the modeling have you decided?"_

"Yeah, I have… I decided to uh- accept your offer." I said with confidence.

_"Wait what did you say?"_

I lifted an eyebrow, "I said that I would accept your offer about being a model. I would like to become your model."

He let out a small laugh, _"Sorry, it's not that your response was funny… I am just happy that's all."_

"You're happy about me accepting it?" I questioned him.

_"Of course, I am brat. Don't make me regret that now. Alrighty, meet me at the park tomorrow at 'noon and we'll start your modeling job, strawberry."_

"Yes, sir! I'll put that up on my calendar." I obeyed him.

_"Great, you better not be late, Jaeger."_

"I won't … but if I do?..." I asked him.

_"Hmm… if you were to be a minute or a two minutes late… I say punishment."_ He left me hanging for a moment, _"Anyways, I have to go brat. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Ah, right don't worry I won't be late!" He just let out a chuckle and hanged up. I bet you he was smirking after I said that.

My modeling career… starts tomorrow. Great… break a leg, Jaeger.

**[End of Chapter 2]**


	3. Modeling

**Focus**

xXRukuXx

Levi x Eren (Pairing)

**Chapter 3:** Modeling

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

"That damn brat is running late." I said softly. I was here sitting on a bench at our destination meeting point; waiting impatiently. I clenched my teeth and took out my phone to check the time and it was 12:15 P.M and he was running fifteen minutes late. If he doesn't get here within ten minutes I am totally going to beat his-

"S-Sorry, if I am fifteen minutes late, Levi." I heard pants between each word, as I looked up I saw Eren with his hands on his knees.

"You damn brat made me waiting here for fifteen minutes." I told him, as I stood up.

He stood up to look at me with a worried look and once again apologized to me once again. "I am very sorry it's just that-"

"Save the excuses later… we have to get this job done right now." I cut him off as I went off to look for a perfect spot for him to model in. My eyes were looking at the tree upon the hill and I've decided that I wanted him to be in that scenery; perfect. "Follow me I found a perfect spot for you."

I've went walking towards up the hill this stupid hill is hell of a hill. Taking a glance back, Eren was quietly following me up the hill. As we reached the top of the hill I ordered him around to sit next to the tree, "Oi… brat I want you to sit next to the tree." He looked at me and nodded with response, as he sat slowly next to the tree. Picking up my camera that was hanging around my neck I fiddled with the settings and looked at my viewfinder looking to see the gorgeous- Eren I mean.

"So… uh how should I-"

"Look calm like you're enjoying this breeze right now." I told him as I took couple shots of him to test out the settings. I looked at the pictures and was satisfied how it turned out, as I went to look at the viewfinder again Eren was have his back leaned against the tree and his eyes closed there's more to that he was smiling… yes smiling. Somehow it was very calming to look at. Was he natural like that? I took a couple shots of him with that face of his, as I let out a small smile of satisfaction.

"Are you a natural like that?" I asked him.

"Natural… what do you mean natural?" He asked me with curiosity.

"Hmm… how should I say it, photogenic?"

"You're saying I'm photogenic? I am totally not… I haven't even model before… and I am not a fond of myself being in pictures… or should say people taking pictures of me." He told me without hesitation.

I lifted an eyebrow as I walked towards to him and placed my foot on the tree, as he flinched. "Then why did you accept this job offer?" A cold look was pierced right within him.

"I… uh… well-"

"If you think this job is very easy to come by then quit it. I only accept those who have determination and who doesn't doubt themselves." I could see him scared deep within. I went back to my spot and looked through my viewfinder only finding myself to see him grasping the grass with his hand and tears starting to form. Those made me feel really guilty, as I shrugged and went towards to him.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean it I – I- really…" Eren stuttered between each word, as I bent down and wiped away the tears that were rolling down his face.

"Eren, it's not your fault… okay? I was just too uptight for saying that. So, just forget about what I said okay, brat?" I told him with sincere hoping that he would stop crying. He sniffed and looked at me that really pulled my heartstrings when he cried. He stayed quiet and nodded in response, "Look I know you don't have confident in yourself and you feel fucked up, but I'll help you build up your confidence. I told you didn't I? You're attractive no matter what and you'll help me with my next debut. Also if you think that you're ugly then that makes me ugly too."

"Right… thank you." He said softly. That made me form a slight smile, as I ruffled his hair and went back.

"Alrighty, I'll let you do any pose you feel comfortable with just to make it up for you, okay?" I told him as I ready my camera. He looked at me and nodded with a smile. Eren stood up and leaned against the tree letting one of his hands into his jean pocket as he looked at the sky. This guy is really natural…. I took a couple of shots and asked him to do another pose or another face emotion. Everything ended really well by the time we were done.

"So… did I do well at least?" Eren broke the silence.

I looked at him and let out a chuckle, "You did pretty well for your first time of modeling. You sure you never did any of this stuff before?"

"No… I don't. The time you cut me off I wanted to say that I was sorry for being late it was because of my job… at the café." He apologized once again.

"Oi, you really love apologizing do you?" I told him and gave a slight smirk at him.

He shrugged, "Well… there's nothing I can do about it. I need to show my manners right?"

"Well sometimes apologizing too much isn't that good with my preferences." My phone started to buzz, as I took my phone out of my pocket. The caller ID was, "Petra" What would she want at this hour? I answered the phone, "Yes, how may I help you, Petra?"

"Right… so how's the new model?"

Did you really have to call me to ask me this? "Well he's pretty good. I don't get why you called me for this… I'm thinking something bad happened?"

"Ah… Yeah… So like you know about the date of your next debut right?..."

I was really impatient, "What about it can't you just tell me the details right now?" I barked at her.

"They changed the date and it's really close by." Her voice cracked in between.

"How close is it?"

"You need it to be done by next week Friday." Oh great… I was hoping for two weeks. That's not enough time to do what I wanted to do. Fuck it.

"Alright, thanks for telling me about it." I said with a calm voice trying not to sound angry.

"Right… sorry about that I'll hang up right now."

"Yeah, no need to say sorry and bye." I hanged up and Eren looked very worried. Why, do you need to look worried? You're just posing and here I am doing all the work for you.

"What was that all about?" He finally asked me about it.

"The due date for the next debut has changed. I need to finish everything by next Friday." I sighed and looked at the photo's we took today. Some of these are good, but it wasn't what I had in mind.

"What… are you serious? I really don't think that's enough time to…"

"Exactly, thank goodness you have a brain. I was thinking the exact same thing, but once it's done it stays like that and can never be changed." I told him, as I clenched my teeth. "Right, do you want me to drop you off home?"

He looked at me like he doesn't want me too, "Ah, no I'm fine I can walk home… it's not too far!"

"You just don't want a short guy like me to walk you home don't you?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who said… you were short?" He tried to avoided my question.

"You said it right now that I'm short."

"… You're the one who said it first!" He blurted out.

"Ah, right this conversation is useless. I'm walking you home." I said as I left him behind.

"W-Wait, I told you that you don't have too!" He whined.

"Ah, so you have a girlfriend and you don't want your girlfriend to see that you're with a guy?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend and where did that came from?" He was very confused and I was confused myself. What in the world am I saying and asking him, well fuck.

"Nothing… just don't mind me. It's probably that I didn't have enough sleep last night." I told him.

"Well… then if you can't drop me off home… then do you mind if I walk you home?" He asked me. Wow, this is totally lame.

"Whatever you want to do, brat." I waved my hand back at him and started walking my route to my house. Eren followed behind me very quietly like a predator awaiting for his prey to come by.

A few minutes had passed by and none of us had said anything along the way. I was very annoyed by this silenced, as I stopped walking and he bumped into me on accident. "You know you should be following me and you should go home."

"Why not…? Is it really bad to walk you home?" He asked me.

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a sigh, "Look I thank you for your service… but in a way let's get this straight. I'm older than you and you're younger than me. Little kids should go home before it's late at night."

"Right… and I'm not a little kid." He said and let out a slight laugh.

"You are really unbelievable. Tell me why you volunteered to walk me home."

"I wanted to make up for all my apologizing." He shrugged and avoided my eye contact.

"How stupid can you be, Jaeger." I scowled at him.

"Uhm… I'm guessing one-hundred percent stupid?"

"Good answer." I agreed with him, as I put my hands in my pockets. I looked at him, as he was still avoiding eye contact with me. "Was there something you wanted to talk to about me that happened today?"

"About the time where we were talking about why I accept the offer to model… I… I accepted it because-"

My phone interrupted what he was trying to say and guess what I was pissed, "Just continue what you were trying to say."

"Ah, no-no you should answer that before he or she gets angry at you." He commanded me.

"No, you can continue what you were saying. I could always call them back." I made my comeback.

"It's fine! It's best if you answer that and you know we could always talk about it later on. I better get going." His voice trailed off, as he walked away quickly.

"Eren-"

He stopped and faced me, as he gave me a slight bow. "I'm sorry for everything that happened today. I'll see you tomorrow." He apologized once again and walked off.

I let out a huge sigh of frustration and let my back rest against the cold brick wall. Why do you always have to apologize you little brat. I took my phone out of my pocket and my eyes widened.

_**One miss call – Caller ID – Erwin Smith**_

**[End of Chapter 3]  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, hey, hey… That cliffhanger! Yes, you can go ahead and slap me with your laptop, mouse, cellphone, or whatever. This is going to be so interesting I wondered why Levi was so shocked, oh.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Q:**Why do you think Levi had his eyes widened when he saw Erwin's name?


	4. A Problem?

**Focus**

xXRukuXx

Levi x Eren (Pairing)

**Chapter 4:** A Problem?

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I let out a huge sigh of frustration and let my back rest against the cold brick wall. Why do you always have to apologize you little brat. I took my phone out of my pocket and my eyes widened.

**One miss call – Caller ID – Erwin Smith**

**_Next day…_**

Why did he even call me? I asked myself while staring at phone. "You sure like to stare at your phone for a long period of time." Petra intrudes my thoughts. I looked up at her like I was lost and confused. "Are you okay? You seem to be… kind of down I guess?"

I shook my head trying to get my head back in the game. "I am totally… fine." I muttered.

"Yeah… right? Did something happen between you and what was his name again… Eren?" Petra asked.

"No, nothing happened between me and that brat… something did surprisingly happen after us separating though." I made the word, "did" pop out the most.

"Which is? I mean you don't really have to talk about it, but if you want to then by sure all means you can." Petra lifted her hands up in lost.

I frowned at her, "Erwin called me last night after Eren dropped me off at my house."

Petra let out a little laugh trying to hold in, "Eren.. walked you home? Pfft."

"Okay, shut up Petra that is not funny!" I scowled at her.

"Oh come on, truth to be told it is totally funny. I think it's because you're short… so-"

"Don't even go that far… Petra." I gave her a warning. She stopped and got serious as I let out a sigh.

"What would Erwin want with you this time?" Petra changed the subject.

"That's what I wanted to know… but at the same time I don't even want to know." I told her. I heard the door slammed shut, as I eyes gazed at the door and I saw Eren. Oh right… I totally forgot that I contacted him to meet me here to do the next photoshoot, shit.

"Wanted to know what exactly?" Eren asked. I sat up while putting my phone in my back pocket, as I walked towards to Eren and ruffled his hair.

"Nothing brat let's just get started on the photo-shoot." I told him, as I walked towards the back room. Eren followed silently and obediently. "Petra, do you mind if you get him ready up for the next photo-shoot?"

Petra walked in, "Of course, that's what I'm here right?" Giving me a look I returned an obnoxious look at her. "Come on Eren let's get you ready." She told Eren and she was pushing him out of the room. I let out a sigh… I've been sighing for the past three days already… or maybe more than that. God dammit, why does life have to be difficult or maybe it's just me making it difficult for me to understand anything?

"Look Levi doesn't he look so adorable?" I was interrupted by Petra's voice. I looked towards my right finding Eren dressed up in a white collared shirt, black vest and slacks, his hair was gelled to the back, and he was wearing glasses.

"Not adorable at all." I teased. Eren just shrugged and Petra just got pissed off.

"Oh, come on Levi! I took my time with making this look! You could at least be considerate." Petra cursed at me. I looked away and looked at Eren again, as he was standing uncomfortably.

"Alrighty… He's not adorable, but he looks good." I had to admit he was classy. If he were to dress like this all day long I wouldn't mind at all.

"That's better now let's get things done shall we?!" Petra shouted with joy. I managed to roll my eyes and got my camera ready. Eren walked on the white cloth of sheet and stood there not knowing what to do.

"Uh… what should I do?" Eren asked.

I clicked my tongue, "I want you to imagine that you're the rich clean guy out there."

Eren nodded I response as he bent his left leg and lifted up his right wrist trying to fold the white collared shirt. I looked through my viewfinder and took a couple pictures. How can I hardly reject this guy? He switched position arranging his neck tie, as I switched angles and took a couple of more pictures.

"He really is a natural isn't he?" Petra asked me.

"Tell me about it." I responded, as I took just a bit more of picture. I was going to demand Eren to sit and pose, but someone barged in and wrapped their arms around me. What in the world?

"I missed you."

I nudged the person behind me, as he grunted. I turned around finding the person I didn't want to see in my life or never… never ever want to hear his name again; Erwin Smith.

"Erwin, what are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"I was going to tell you that I was going to visit you today." Erwin responded. That's the reason why he called…

"Didn't I told you that I-"

"I don't want to see you again and never ever show my face to you." He recited the same words I told him a year ago. "I know… I know, it's just that I can't bring myself to losing you and not seeing you for a year."

"Well for fuck sake Erwin… If you remembered then you should just at least-" Erwin grabbed my arm and pulled me into a deep kiss, as I pushed him away. "What are you doing you bastard?"

"Go ahead and curse me I don't care. I know I made a mistake… it was a mistake. After, the incident I realized that I could never bring myself to losing you." Erwin's word was sentimental, but hurts like hell.

I stood there not knowing what to do with him, "Uh… May I ask what's going on here?" I heard Eren asking, as he stood beside me.

"Shut up, brat…" I muttered.

Erwin ignored Eren as he looked at me with serious eyes, "Please, just give me one chance and if I ruin it once more time… You can go ahead and do whatever you want with me and I won't ever show my face to you again."

I made a fist with my left hand and bit my lips. Why does he have to appear all of a sudden? Why does love have to be so difficult at some times, but yet addictive? Just what is love anyways? I looked at Eren as I grabbed Eren's hand and looked straight back to Erwin. I definitely don't want to see him again.

"Sorry, I have to reject your offer. I'm dating someone…" I told Erwin, as I looked at Eren. "I'm dating this brat, Eren Jaeger." I looked at Erwin's reaction it was still the same. What is he thinking? Eren looked at me with a confused look wanting to say something, but I decided to let him keep his words in his mouth by pulling him for a kiss. After the kiss broke off Eren blushed madly as a strawberry damn right I have the rights to call him a strawberry.

"… I see I was hoping you'll still give me a chance." Erwin accepted the fact.

"Even though I did give you a chance apparently you would still do the same mistake with what you've done to me." I gripped Eren's hand without noticing.

"I see… I would come back next time and make you fall in love with me again. No matter what you think of me I'll show you that I've learned and changed." Erwin said with confidence.

"No one can ever change that easily, Erwin." I told him. Erwin just looked at me and just gave a slight nod as his response of goodbye. He walked out of the room and with that said it was over. I was there standing and letting out a sigh.

"Uh… Levi… you're still holding my hand." Eren broke the silence. I got back in the world and let go of his hand.

"I… I'm sorry about that holding hand and kissing thing." I apologized to him like a coward.

"… Its fine I mean I was quite shock, but… what was the reason behind it?" Eren asked.

"Love affair shall I say…?" Petra stepped in.

"Oh, shut up Petra like you know everything." I hushed Petra and gave her a cold stare.

I looked at Eren with sad eyes and gave a slight smile, "That guy that just left his name is Erwin and we use to have thing for each other or shall I say… we used to date…"

**[End of Chapter 4]**

**\- Erwin?**


	5. The Past Part 1

**Focus**

xXRukuXx

Levi x Eren (Pairing)

**Chapter 5:** The Past is Just a Fragment of Your Life [Part 1]

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I looked at Eren with sad eyes and gave a slight smile, "That guy that just left his name is Erwin and we use to have thing for each other or shall I say… we use to date…"

Eren and Petra kept quiet waiting for me to start my story behind me and Erwin. To be honest, I really don't want to talk about my past. It is like when you do something stupid who wants to bring it up again? Surely, it may sound stupid and funny but for me it was stupid and hurtful.

The past is just a fragment in your life and you could never go back to change it. That is why nearly everyone is imperfect. Imagine yourself going through a time machine would you be really happy if you were to change it you'll be called yourself a coward and a weakling. I've been suffering through a lot of pain because of our past… no my past, but I've learned to walk on my two feet again and keep my head held high to move on… to face whatever obstacles are in my way.

I let out a deep breath, "It started when I was starting out my photography job."

**\- Two years ago.-**

"The name is Erwin." He brought out his hand.

I looked at him and let out a laugh. You're kidding me right? I was told to get a girl model instead I got a guy model. "Levi… Levi Ackerman." I responded and decided not to accept the hand. I saw him smiling at me and putting his hand down next to his leg. Ignoring his action, "Right… you're my new model didn't expect a guy."

"You never had a guy model before?" He asked me a question.

"Nope, never in my whole entire life I find it nice to work with woman's because they are more elegant and natural than men's." I look through my stock of camera's deciding which one to use.

"Men's can be gentlemen's therefore they can be elegant and natural." He decided to make my answer useless and make it look like an excuse.

I turned my head to look at him with stingy eyes, "Think however you want, but I find it easier to work with ladies."

"Have you ever worked with a man before?"

He had a point, "Well I- nope I haven't before."

"So that proves that you cannot state the fact that it's easier to work with ladies." He stated.

I took my camera and hit him with it at his chest, "Why do you have to be so pushy on your first day? Only I can do that to you got that?"

He let out a chuckle, "Of course, if that's what you want." I rolled my eyes at him and told my assistant in charge, "Petra" to go ahead and get Erwin ready for the photo shoot. Never in my life have I fought with someone before. He gets on my nerve so much that it makes me want to-

"Okay, we are ready Levi!" I heard Petra and she just had to ruin my damn trail of thoughts. I looked towards where Petra and Erwin were standing. I gazed at Erwin so long that he began to question me.

"Hm… You're staring at me because… I'm handsome enough, right?"

"Oh, shut up Erwin like I'll accept you! That vest looks hideous by the way." I told him, as I gotten ready.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He accepted with joy.

"You're such a hideous weirdo." He just smiled in response as he went in the photo shoot scene and asked me how he should pose. I told him to do anything he wants to, "Amaze me and if you can't I must have received trash instead."

He didn't break down or ask for forgiveness instead he decided to make me surprised and speechless. He went from stupid big head smiley face to a serious guy that can make any girl fall for him. Those eyes staring at me deeply making my heart race that it made me dropped my camera on accident making him and Petra in quite a surprised.

"Is there anything wrong?" Erwin asked. I ignored him and just picked up my camera off the dirty ground. What is wrong with me? I swear he looked at me like he wants to eat me or something… it's creeping me out. "Levi… Is there something wrong?" He asked again with a worried look.

My eyes widened and I looked away quickly as I can. "Nothing is wrong… I'm probably just tired that's it." I made a lie.

"We can take a break if you want to." He gave a suggestion.

"Its fine we're almost done with it anyways… I just need a couple of more pictures and we can call it for a day." I responded, as I got in a ready position to take more pictures. I always wonder if he's a beginner or a professional model, but then again it's none of my concern.

After one last shot I went towards back to my stock of camera's and put my camera back to where it came from, as I went towards the lounge to finally take a break. As I took a step into the lounge I saw Erwin sitting down drinking a cup of coffee making me roll my eyes. Oh, great he's here when I just want to go ahead and have time for myself.

He noticed me standing there by the doorway, as he gave a slight smile. "Why don't you sit down?" I let out a deep sigh and sat down across him not wanting to make any eye contact with him. "Someone seems to be in a bad mood." He teases.

"Shut up, I'm only in a bad mood because you're here."

"How so… I am just you're new model and yet you already judge me by first-hand look. That's very rude of you." He stated.

I gave him a cold stare, "First, of all… I don't care if you're my new model. I don't intend to be nice to whoever is my new model especially if it's a guy."

"So basically you're like this to every guy you see?"

I slammed my hands on the table and it was face to face with him, "Why, don't you shut your mouth for awhile or do you want me to shut it for you?"

He gave out a smirk, "Go ahead I like to see you try for a short guy like you."

I got pissed for him calling me short, "Why you-" Until he pulled my collar shirt and our lips entwined causing me to be fully awake. As with all my strength I pushed myself away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I thought you'll shut me up, but I guess not… so instead I shut your mouth up." He really seems to enjoy to teasing and pissing the nerve right off of me. Seeing him stood up from the couch, as he made his way to the doorway leaving me in my quiet anger mode. "Oh by the way the taste of your lips was pretty sweet."

Calm the fuck down Levi… just calm down. Relax and think about the nice things I can do today. I just need to relax and calm down. The image of me and him kissing came back to my head, as I slammed my hand on the table clenching my teeth. He's totally going to be the death of me…

_**\- Next day –**_

I walked upstairs to the fifth floor of my studio, as I walked in here awaits the person I want to not meet ever again. "Why, hello there! Good morning, sunshine!" Erwin greeted me.

"Good morning… and don't call me that it's weird and I'm not your sunshine and would never be shining." I mumbled to him.

"Hmm, you awfully became more quiet and relaxed now. I thought you would totally piss at me." I gave him a look and smile.

"Oh… right I was totally pissed at you for yesterday." I stated.

"Yeah, now that's more like it. I just felt like you weren't being yourself you know." He winked at me. I clenched my teeth and shoved him to the wall. I am tired of his flirtatious going around and his stupidity. "What the hell do you want, anyways?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" He questioned me.

"Don't you dare act so stupid, Erwin." I barked at him.

"Okay, okay, okay. I just thought it was fun to go ahead and tease. Plus, I just wanted to go ahead and get to know you just a bit." He answered my question.

"You want to know me just by teasing me? How nice is that?" I told him, as I let him. I ran my hand through my hair, as I went to the lounge. I need water and I need to calm myself down before I grow wrinkles and white hair from all this stupid non-sense.

"Sorry, did I go a bit overboard?" Erwin apologized.

"Not a bit you went too much overboard." I corrected him, as I pour water in a plastic cup and took a sip.

"Must that be your first kiss after all?" I spit out some water, as I let out a glare at him. "I thought so… but that's weird you look like a guy who would get a lot of girls."

"Shut up I am not a player. Besides I really don't go for girls." I told him, as I decided to finish the remaining water in the cup.

"Oh, so you don't go for girls that means you go for guys-"

"No, I don't!" I interrupted him.

"Didn't you just say you don't for girls?" He's making me stuck in a corner where I can't find my way out of this.

"Look just drop the subject or you're totally going to regret it." I told him, as I sat down on the bar stool.

"Alright, alright, alright… so what made you become a photographer?" He finally switched to a subject that made things so interesting.

"I just like taking photos of things and that's pretty much it." I told him.

"So, no one dared to inspire you to take pictures or anything?"

I glanced at him and then laid my back on the couch, as I looked at the ceiling. "Well, there was this one girl that I met at college. I guess you can say she was the one who inspired me to become what I became."

"I see… that's nice to know."

"What made you become a model?" I questioned him.

"I actually did not want to become a model." He told me.

"Then why the hell-"

"It runs through family… My dad is known to be a movie star, as my mom was a model. Apparently, they wanted me to go for on the top too…" He knew what I was going to question him. He must have been asked that a lot then…

"If you were given a chance to choose a career you wanted to be in what would have it been?" I became curious wanting to know more about him that it made me forget my anger for him.

"Believe it or not I just wanted to be a teacher. They really didn't accept it because they thought it was a stupidest idea." He chuckled at thought of being a, "teacher".

"Must have been a tough life for you…" I told him.

"I guess you can say say that, but I actually do enjoy modeling once in awhile." I turned around wanting to face him, as I saw his face really close by mines. Those eyes that stared at me during the photo shoot was back once again. "So, tell me do you like working with a guy model now?" His voice was soothing as he made his way closer and closer to where he wanted to touch.

A huge crash surprised as I backed away from him. My eyes trailed to where the crash came from, as I saw boxes that were open with papers scrambled around the floor. "Uh… sorry for the interruption…?" Petra laughed nervously.

I stood and went to the boxes that were on the floor, "You didn't interrupt anything." I swear he saw me blushing when we were too close. Don't tell me I am falling for a guy…

**[End of Chapter 5]**


	6. The Past Part 2

**Focus**

xXRukuXx

Levi x Eren (Pairing)

**Chapter 6:** The Past is Just a Fragment of Your Life [ Part 2]

* * *

**Levi's POV**

"Here's the last piece of it." I told Petra, as I handed the final piece to her. She accepted it as quickly as possible and gave out her manners; smiling.

"You should get working. I'll be at the storage room if you need to ever look for me and ask me for a favor." She warned and she left with the stack of boxes we had regained.

"Well that escalated quickly." I totally forgot that Erwin was still here. I turned around and looked at him with a slight gare.

"Well sir you didn't even care to help out." I told him.

"I would have helped out, but if it's only you." He winked at me. I brought my hand to my face and just shooked my head. Just get out of my life already I thought to myself.

"Would you stop acting so flirty?" I demanded him.

"You mean stop being so flirty?" He corrected me.

"Whatever you stay, teacher." I teased him. He just lets out a smirk.

"Oh, sure I would love to teach you." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Let's just get to work otherwise I'll have to kick your ass." I walked out of the lounge and headed to the studio. Erwin as always would just keep quiet with that lousy smile on his face. We arrived at the studio, as Erwin just stood on the white background.

"I'm not going to change?" I looked at him from head to toe and then just scanned him once again with my two eyes. "Enjoying too much?"

"Hell no, I'm just making your clothing is perfectly fine." I rejected his statement. I wrapped the lanyard of the camera around my neck, as I looked through the viewfinder. "Do whatever you like."

He stood there rubbing his chin, "Hmm… I see freestyle is what you call it." Erwin yanked on his tie and gave out a frustrated look. I pressed down on the "shoot" button, as the shutter sound clicked a couple of times. I looked at my results afterwards and gave out a smirk. How stupid can I be for forgetting that he's a "natural".

"Why do you have to be fucking natural." The words just slipped out from my mouth on accident.

He gave me a look and chuckled at that sentence, " I don't know why don't you tell me that darling?"

I clicked my tongue, "Shut up and don't call me that, amatuer."

"A lame comeback, but I'll let you off the hook." He said as he switched to another pose. I just shook my head slightly and resumed back to what I was working on.

After long hours of being in the studio I was sitting on my office chair looking through old photo's. I felt something soft landing on my shoulders. "Missing your girlfriend?" I glanced back and I saw Erwin.

"E-Erwin…"

He just let's out a smile, "You don't want to catch a cold now." He's trying to subject from getting it all too touchy.

"Thanks… and she's not my girlfriend. She's just an old model of mines. Well, to be honest I never told anyone this before I haven't went out with anyone." I looked at him and shrugged. He lifted my chin up and looked at me with disappointment.

"Who wouldn't want to drate someone with an attractive face?" He said softly. I turned my face away from him with a slight blush arose on my face.

"Stop with all the jokes." I told him.

"What jokes? What do you want me to do?" He asked with curiosity. It was like he was a young child wanting to know what he got for Christmas.

I looked at him, "Why do you make me feel like this? Why do you make me feel so confused, frustrated, filled with anger at all the things you are doing? Just… tell me why? Why do you make me feel insane?" I cried out. I clenched the jacket that was wrapped around my shoulders.

He looked at me with a complete shocked face, as his expression changed. He let out a slight laughed as I looked at him with a confused face. He cupped my chin causing me to look straight at him. With that said I wasn't prepared to hear what I needed to hear. "You're in love with me, stupid."

I laughed nervously, as I shoved his hands way. "You're the one who is stupid" I twirled my chair around to face my desk. He twirled the chair around to make me face him, as he put his hands on the arm rest. His face was slightly close to mines that I could feel his breath.

"I make you feel… confused, irritated, insane, what else do I make you feel? I'll tell you in love. You're in love with me, Levi. All you gotta do is just admit it to me." His breath, his voice, his eyes just makes me lose my trail of thoughts.

"I- I- I…" I was stuttering and never in my life I would stutter. This is just crazy and stupid. I fell in love with a guy.

"Don't have to say anything. Although, I do have a question for you… How about you and me go out?" His question made me think. "I'll show what's it's like to go out with someone. How nice it actually is to be in a relationship… everything, Levi."

"I don't know about going out…" I told him. I really didn't have a thought about going out with someone. The question is… is it really nice to date a person who you really love? It's a give up the offer and don't face what I fear or to give in and regret what ever happens.

"It will be okay. I promise you." Erwin said with confidence. "I swear everything is going to be okay, just trust me."

I looked at him with ease and decided to go for it and trust him. He may have been a jerk but I know things might work. I finally said the word that sounded like a beautiful music for him, "Yes."

He was enlighten by my response and hugged me very tight, "Thank you… I really thank you for this. I love you and I would never let you down, Levi." The hug was a surprise, but my moved on it's own and I hugged him back without further to notice. "I love you, Levi." He breathed out. "I love you." He just needed to repeat all over again. We gazed into each other's eyes, as I am the one who is getting lost within his gaze. He brought his face closer, as he placed his lips upon mins. His lips were soft and sweet like cottoncandy. He broke off the kiss to get a good look at me again and once more we kissed. There I was lost on what to focus on. I just went with the groove and decided to go with it.

_**Next morning**_

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, as I noticed I fell of my chair. Did I stay here last night? as I looked around my office. I stood up slowly trying to catch my balance and saw photos scattered around on my desk. "What.." I am making myself confused. Then I realized that Erwin's jacked was on the floor. I soon came to the conclusion where I realized what had happened last night. "I love you." I slammed my hands on my desk causing some photos to jump off my desk. I clenched my teeth, "Fuck" I cursed under my breath.

"That's really early enough for you to start wearing." It was Erwin of course. I turned around and shoved him to wall. "Well… swearing and now we are getting rough? I like how this is turning out."

"Shut up, Erwin!" I cursed him. I tried to calm down, but that can't happen out of the blue, "What happened last night in this fucking room?"

"I don't know Levi why don't you tell me what really happened last night?" He always tend to get on my nerves. "I wonder what really happened last night, Levi." He grabbed my wrist making me the one was caught in my own trap. "Tell me Levi… what did we do?" His eyes were so serious. I don't know whether to be pissed at him or to be frightened. I already know that I regret doing this. I touched his face, as he grabbed my hand and kissed it not rough, but gently. "Don't scare me like that again, Levi." His eyes softened.

_**8 months later…**_

"Levi, why don't you take a rest?" Erwin suggested. I just scoffed at him and rubbed my temple.

"I am good don't need to act like a mother, jerk."

"Oh come on… Levi you don't need to act like a little kid."

"Says the guy who acts like an old hag." I knew I was going to win this argument.

"Well on the other hand at least I am mature enough to handle this lame argument." He just winks at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, you win." I raised both of my hands up to let him know I surrender. He hugged me and gives a peck on my forehead.

"You'll always surrender yourself to me." He unwrapped his arms off of me, as he grabbed his coat off the couch.

"Going somewhere without me, again?" I asked him while I just watched him put his coat on.

"Sorry, it's just something urgent. I need to go meet up with someone." I raised an eyebrow, "My uncle… he just came home from France." He elaborated more.

"Oh, I see… Have fun then." I just let out a slight smile.

"Don't worry I'll be back." As he opened the door and he was gone.

I grabbed my phone and called up Petra, as I just waited for her to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Petra… wanna hang out?"

"Why? Don't you have Erwin with you?" She asked.

"He left to meet with someone.. apparently. Something about his uncle. So, how about it?"

"Sure, I'll meet you by the cafe then?" She accepted the offer.

"Yeah, see you there." I drop the call and grabbed my coat, as I headed outside. It's close by to winter and it's already cold. What kind of weather is this? I walked towards the road upon me that leads to the cafe, as I saw Petra sitting inside waiting for my arrival. I went in and sat across here, "Hey, you came quite early."

"Well, you always complain how late I use to come before… remember?" I like the fact she remembered that.

I just smiled at her, "Yeah, I remembered."

"Besides… if it Erwin's uncle would he be glad to bring you along?" Petra had to bring that subject in.

"Probably, he just doesn't want his family member to know that he's gay." I urged out.

"That doesn't look like a problem to me. I mean he seems the type of guy that's really straightforward." Why does Petra always have a point? "I mean have you ever met any of his family members?"

"Well… I did meet his brother but that was just for quite a short time." I told her.

"Exactly, so it shouldn't be a problem for you to go with him to see a family member because the face any sibling would tell the parents about what's happening with their sister or brother." I just rested my face on the back of my palm and looked at the cup of coffee in front of me. "You should really talk to him about it. You guys have been dating for about 8 months now. I think it's time-"

"Petra, I think we should just drop the topic." I grumbled.

"Alright, I'm just saying… You made a big hit ever since he came by though." That was true… after I submitted the pictures that I've done with him it had began to be a big hit up until now.

"Nothing special though… He's just doing the work while I'm just the person behind the shadows." I told her.

"I'm pretty sure some people notices your work and talent, Levi." I just let out a slight laugh and thanked her with sarcasm. I received a call from Erwin, as I accepted it.

"Yeah, how may I help you?"

"I'm going to be home in about an hour or so… if that's okay with you?" I sighed and just accepted the fact that he's going to be home in an hour. I made eye contact with Petra and mouthed out that I'm going, as she just waved her hand telling me to go. I walked towards to the exit.

"Whatever you stay, Erwin." I said while I pushed the door to open and as I stepped outside I saw Erwin with a women hand to hand. I dropped my phone due to the shock. Erwin was in sudden shock too.

"... Hey Levi it's nice seeing you here." He was trying to make it not sound so awkward. I just let out a forceful smile. I bent down to grab my phone.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Erwin." I said, as I walked away.

"Wait, Levi I could explain." I heard him shouting out for me. I clenched my teeth and decided to run for it. I could hear him shouting my name to stop and let him explain what happened there. Who wants an explanation for that when I saw it with my own two eyes? I mean who fucking holds hands with a girl in front of someone they're dating. Fuck.

I reached the front of my apartment door, as I opened quickly as possible and opened it. As I was about to shut the door a hand stopped it from closing. "Fuck off, Erwin."

"No, if you just allow me to explain." He said, as he forcefully push the door open. How strong can he be? He went in as I just backed away. He closed the door behind him and looked at me with those same eyes; that incident.

"I don't want a fucking explanation, Erwin." I told him.

"For the love of sake. We have different perspective's, Levi!" He yelled at me.

"Does it look I care? I saw what you guys were doing with my own eyes? What more can you explain? Oh, hey I'm just holding her hand, so she doesn't get fucking lost?!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed my shoulders firmly and shoved me to the wall. "I told you let me explain."

"Fuck off Erwin I told you I want no explanation!" I was struggling to get out from his hold, but it was not use. He clenched his teeth and banged my head on the wall, as I groaned.

"Fuck you Levi you can't even listen to my explanation when I'm just trying to be nice to you?" My vision was getting hazy, "I told you I'll explain and you're just swearing everywhere. What's so hard about listening?"

"Everything you said… was a lie." I muttered.

"Not everything was a lie, Levi. I swear."

"Erwin, let go and just leave. I don't want to see you anymore…" I said softly. "You really lied on how you actually loved me. You're just a jerk… a desperate player asking for fame and money. You already have it Erwin just be happy." He pulled my shirt and threw my on the ground, as I landed on my right arm.

"Go ahead keep talking shit about me Levi when you don't even ask anything about me. Yeah, I am that fucking jerk… a desperate player. What more can you ask for?" He cupped my face and shoved me to the door. "I'll tell you everything was a lie; everything was fucking lie."

"Erwin… stop please." I knew I was getting weaker and weaker due to the fact he keeps throwing me everywhere. The words he yells out just hurts so much I can't even focus on anything anymore.

He let's go and looked at me with those same eyes. "I'll be straight with you. I'll explain what you want to hear, then. I really didn't love you. I am the guy who is desperate and yeah sure I am a player. Are you happy enough?" He opens the door, he leaves me lying on the ground helplessly hurt in mentally and physically. Fuck him. Fuck love. What is love anyways? My eyes were getting heavier… I can't open them.

"Oh my gosh, Levi!" Who called out my name? My head hurts… everything…

"I love you…"

I opened my eyes as I found myself looking upon the ceiling. I looked around and found myself in my bedroom. I sat up slowly my head hurts… I groaned, as I heard the door open. "I'm glad I came to your house otherwise who knows what might happen to you."

"Petra… what are you doing here and how-"

"I saw Erwin leaving and saw him pissed. I came inside your house with a rush finding you on the ground all blacked out. What happened?" So, that's what happened. Right, I don't want to…

"It ended." It hurts to say those two words, but it's true.

"... I'm sorry for what had happened." Petra apologized. What are you apologizing for? It's not even your fault.

"Petra, what is love anyways?" I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. I am a person who is done for. There's nothing good out there waiting for me. My life- My thoughts were lost due to the fact Petra slapped my back really hard causing me to groan. Now my back hurts more than my head.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked her, as I rubbed my back.

"Stupid, love is more than what you think. Maybe you just weren't ready for it? Although, I have to say he wasn't the right person to give you meaning of true love. It's just that matter of time what comes around goes around, you know? So, lift her head up oldie and remember do what you enjoy doing, okay?" I had to laugh at her. She looked at me with an angry face. "What's so funny?!"

"I-It's nothing… I can't believe I'm getting lectured from someone who is younger than me… How ugly can this get?" I let out a slight smile, as she gave out a warm smile. "Thanks Petra… for once you were helpful."

"Excuse me? I was always helpful to be honest." She stated.

"Whatever you say, Petra."

**[End of Chapter 6]**


	7. Imaginary Boyfriend

**Focus**

xXRukuXx

Levi x Eren (Pairing)

**Chapter 7:** I'll Be Your Imaginary Boyfriend

* * *

**Eren's POV**

Levi looked down at the ground with his hands shaped, as he rested his chin on it. "I was glad that I manage to keep walking, but I will always look back with fear."

"He doesn't look like… the type of person who would do that though… I mean what if it wasn't how-"

"Eren, what would you know even know when you are not the one who experienced it?" He interrupted it very suddenly with me in udder shock; knowing how pissed he was.

"I- I- I am truly sorry… I didn't mean to push that subject towards you." I apologized and avoided his eye-contacted. I could feel the pressure of him staring at me.

"It's fine, brat. Let's just end it right here already." He ran his hand through his hair with frustration, as he went towards me to ruffle my hair causing me to flinch. His hand dropped down to his side of the his leg, as I watched him walk out of the studio with only his footsteps interrupting the deadly silence. I brought my hands up to my face and thought about what happened. I am a stupid person.

"Eren, don't worry about it too much. You weren't the cause of it you know and you pretty much didn't know his story." Petra was trying her best to cheer me up from deep within. I brought my head up and shook my head, slightly.

"I accidently made him mad about it again."

"That was just a mistake… you know he's Levi… just let him be. Why, don't you see him and apologize about it to him once more?" She pats my back it made me glanced at her. "It wouldn't hurt you know?"

I sat there thinking about it until my body moved on its own; standing away from the chair. "I guess I'll go and check on him…" Petra gave a smile at me; I knew she was satisfied with the answer I gave her.

I've lead myself out of the studio and walked in the hallway; alone. Plain walls no matter where you look it's like there is no stop to it kind of like you've trapped yourself in a maze. I kept on walked until I felt my legs no sudden urge to walk again. I was there standing in front of his office. I felt like he would lock himself or trap himself in this room. I let out a deep breath as I turned the doorknob slowly it surprised me that it was open. As I pushed the door open everything was pitch dark nothing there to see only to find myself cold eyes darting at me that it made me shivered, "Levi…"

"What do you want, brat?" His response was very harsh like knives stabbing at every joint of your body. I knew he was really in a bad mood yet I found myself to put myself in this type of situation, again.

I shrugged not knowing what to say, but I brought myself going closer to him. "I just wanted to apologize about everything."

"Didn't I say apologizing is useless?" I hit a certain spot.

"I know… but-" He reached for my arm and pulled me straight to his chest. His arms were around me; tight. It made me mutter his name softly, "Levi…"

"Just stay like this… for a bit." He said softly. My heart had a sudden urge of beating faster than a normal person's heart would be. I soon came to realize that Levi the persistent uptight guy was crying; silently. He was crying… and it was unbelievable. I brought my arms around him to comfort him, as he tightened the hug. "Doesn't it hurt when some you like or love doesn't feel the same way back?"

I was there being silent and I did not utter a single word. I've decided to give him a silent treatment until I knew he gets back on his tracks again. "I feel pathetic right now. Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

"All people are pathetic, Levi. No one can ever claim that they are perfect; no one."

"That's not true, Eren." He didn't call me with his signature nickname he uses on me.

"Everyone has their opinion… everyone can make truths and lies." I told him. His grasp suddenly slowly faded away, as I felt his hand on my cheek.

"Would you think it's a lie if I told you are cute only within my own eyes?"

"Yes of course because I know you'll actually call me pathetically stupid more than cute." I told him with denial.

"Yeah, that's true… because you are pathetically stupid." He scoffed and began to laugh.

"H- Hey I'm not really… pathetically stupid!" I complained to him.

"You said so yourself." I really wanted him to stop laughing, but I started to laugh with him. Why is laughing so contagious?

When everything was settled down, "I have a question for you."

"Oh, it better not be testing out my stupidity." I joked around.

"No, it's not… you don't really need to test out your stupidity because you are one." That made me gave a glare at him.

"So what was your question?"

"It's more like a favor… if you ask me, but would you become my boyfriend?" That question got me off guard.

I let out a chuckle, "Levi, you must be drunk."

"Just say yes for fuck sake." He demanded.

"... Does this has to do with, Erwin?" I questioned him.

"Of course why would I actually date you?"

I have no clue but somehow his response was not the answer I was looking for. "I guess I can be your… imaginary boyfriend in the meantime."

"Thanks brat." I knew he had his signature smirk on his face. It really made me want rip it off his face. He began to approach me as face came close to close to my face giving me a little peck on my forehead. Luckily, for me it was dark for anyone to see my upsetting blush. I got out his grasp, as I shrugged at his, "thank you".

"I guess it's a you're welcome…" He lets out a small chuckle, as I saw his hand moving back and forth telling me he wants me to go so he can be alone. I faced my back towards him and began to walk outside of his office leaving the door shut tight behind me. I had my back touch the door as I slid down; burying my face in my arms. What have I done to make me into this situation? I asked myself.

**[End of Chapter 7]**

* * *

**Author's note:**

I thought I should finally update it with uploading 4 chapters to spoil you guys.


End file.
